life is four square
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: My son is going to kill me for power and my daughter might be a lesbian. But hey, I lived a good life and my wife is still beautiful. "Gaara, I don't think you should say what your writing down in your diary out loud."
1. Chapter 1: one

**first chapter dedicated to moonshine86**

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember the last time he had sex. Maybe last year? He was pretty sure that was around the time they conceived the twins. What a blissful night that was. It was around the time of the harvest moon festival. Sakura was wearing a very pretty white dress and he was dressed in his formal attire. With music and dance playing in the back, she and several other women were busying picking the fresh fruit that grew in the wild fields of Suna.<p>

Not surprisingly, that was the time it usually got extremely humid and warm. So picking the fruit before they turned into wrinkly bags of juice became a priority. They only came about once a year and cost a pretty penny if sold to the right vendor. Gaara, already used to the heat, turned to leave the women to their own biding, but not before he caught sight of his wife stripping down to her underwear.

Yes, she most definitely just lifted her dress over her head and tossed it aside. If angels were sculptors, he was sure Sakura was one of their master pieces. And she was all his, lucky him. None of the women seemed to care, in fact, some of them thought that was such a good idea they in turn decided to strip down as well. He quickly averted his eyes, but not before stealing one last look at his wife's luscious body.

That night, he took her hard. Not because she was practically naked in front of the world, but because he appreciated her and her heavenly assets. Okay, so maybe it did have to do with the fact that by the time she got home she was still naked. She was his wife, and as her husband he would always made sure to remind her how much he loves her. And her butt. Her nice, juicy butt.

He really wanted some sex.

One month after that, they became parents. And nine months later, they welcomed a son and a daughter into the world.

The entire village was overjoyed. Everyday, someone just had to give them something. Whether it be a new set of diapers or even a chew toy, presents came to the mass. Sakura, being the kind and gentle person that she was, accepted everything with open arms and a brilliant smile. Gaara, on the other hand, was pretty to start a bonfire with half the things they got.

"Look, Naruto sent us ramen flavored pacifiers. A pink one for Yoona and a blue one for Eunhyuk!"

"Absolutely not."

Sakura gave him a deadpanned look, "Well I think that's sweet of him."

A soft gurgling noise came from one of the cribs and she was immediately at it's side. She lifted the little bundle wrapped in white and cradled it to her bosom. Nearly a year later and Gaara still couldn't tell his children apart. It wasn't because he didn't care, heavens so. They just looked the same. Same mass of auburn hair, eyes always closed, and wails loud enough to scare away any criminal. But he loved his children so much, he picked up little quirks to help him distinguish the two.

Yoona cried the most and loves attention. Her hair is a light auburn, but Sakura says it'll turn darker as she gets older. There is also a heart shaped birthmark on her right butt cheek, just like her mom. But she doesn't look like her, oh no. She looks like _his _mother. Same thing sharp nose, same thin face, and same enchanting smile. She liked his touch the best and went to sleep quicker whenever he carried her, something he rubs in Sakura's face every time.

Eunhyuk was the quite one. He slept the longest and was impossible to feed. His mouth was almost always shut and hardly ever reacted to the things around him. Sakura was worried something was wrong with her child, but when he reached for her and turned his face to her breast, she knew everything would be okay. His hair, like his sisters, was a auburn color. Though, every now and then they'd find a strand of red hair. And unlike his sister, he looked just like his father. The crazy old women who happened to be the village's own shaman, foresaw a boy more powerful than the kazekage and yet as gentle as the first touch of snow.

Sakura kissed the baby in her arm and set it down, "Yoona's getting bigger everyday, I can't wait until she starts walking. I'm going to dress her up and make her the prettiest girl in this entire village."

Great, and then boys will want to ask her out and take his precious baby away from him. _HA_. Like that'll ever happen. He wasn't the kazekage for nothing. Any male who dares approach his daughter will be eating sand for the rest of his natural born life.

"Gaara, stop sulking."

He looked up and found her standing by his side at the bed with a coy smile on her face. She brushed aside a few locks of hair from his eyes and climbed in with him. He moved aside the blankets, thinking she was tired and needed some well deserved rest, because hey, she's been up all night calming the babies now. Instead, she gets on top of him and _accidentally _pushes her chest into his face.

Oh yeah, it's sexy time.

"I've been neglecting you haven't I?" She pouts cutely and it takes everything in him to not push her back and have his way with her, but they've hardly been intimate since the birth and he doesn't want to rush things now.

He leans against the headboard and folds his arms behind his head, "With a plausible reason."

"I know, but we've barely touched each other since last december . . ." She kissed his neck, "And you know how cold it is in the winter." Her warm breath sends a very pleasant shiver down his spine.

His hands move on their own as the grip her hips and glide effortlessly across her exposed stomach. She giggles like a school girl and continues with her ministrations, kissing and nipping skin here and there. Her fingers trace indistinguishable patterns under his shirt, and when her hand glides across his nipple his control snaps. He devours her hungrily with a burning passion that can't be sated.

She's forced onto the mattress and the blankets are pushed aside. But she meets him with equal fervor and wraps her toned legs around his waist, bringing their heated bodies impossibly closer. She feels him pressed against her, hard and incredibly hot. There is a desperate need to have him inside her, to feel their union once more.

He sheds their clothing in less than a second and attacks every inch of her exposed skin, tasting her unique scent of mangoes and cream.

Finally, after a whole year of absolutely no action, they were going to do it. He could see it now, their coupling will be sleek and fierce, not to mention incredibly enjoyable. Judging by the noises coming from her, she could tell she was more than ready -

His actions were interrupted as hysterical wailing came from the rip closest to the window. Sakura sprang up so fast, he nearly got whip lash. She pushed him aside without a second thought and pranced across the room in nothing much frilly panties and reached into the crib.

"Oh Eun-eun, my little prince, what's wrong?"

The baby cried even louder and thrashed his little arms around.

"What is it?" Gaara was at her side, worry etched all over his face.

She smiled, "He's just hungry, it'll only take a minute."

A groan quietly escaped his lips and flopped back down onto the bed. So close, they were so close. At this rate he was going to die of blue balls before getting to see his children walk. He watched as his wife breast fed their little boy and gave a small smile. Perhaps another time.

"Aw, you just want some attention don't you?"

_I know how you feel son, I know how you feel. _

* * *

><p>This is only gonna be 5 chapters long. Most of you guys guessed correctly! Each chapter will be dedicated to the each person who guessed right.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: six

**dedicated to x. fucktheglasses**

* * *

><p>Little Yoona is six years old when she finds out her dearest mother is expecting. At first, she thought her mommy was getting a gift of some sort. That was until she placed a hand on her stomach and felt a small, yet vibrant flare of chakra. It was, as her abnormal uncle had put it, the miracle of life. She was to become an older sister to a baby brother or sister. Yoona couldn't be more happier.<p>

"Eun-eun!" She kicked open her twin brother's door and climbed into bed with him.

"Go away." He mumbled into his pillow.

It was nearly seven in the morning, couldn't his annoying sister be a pain in the butt some other time?

"Listen! Hey listen to me!"

He growled something fierce and buried himself deeper into his bed. But Yoona was not deterred, oh no, far from that. She grabbed his blanket and threw it aside, then proceeded to jump up and down like a crazed monkey.

"Mommy's gonna have a baby!"

"Wonderful." He covered his face with his stuffed bear and proceeded to ignore his sister.

"Aren't you excited! You're gonna be a big brother, and I'm gonna be a big sister!"

"I'm thrilled."

She stopped jumping and put her hands on her hips, a pretty scowl on her face. She kicked him once, and he grunted a rather nasty word her way.

"You know, you could be a little more supportive. Mommy and daddy have been blessed by the fertility goddess herself and will bear a child of life."

At this odd and ridiculous statement, Eunhyuk lifted the stuffed bear off his face and looked incredulously at Yoona. Not a second later, he burst out laughing. At first, she didn't know how to react to this, she'd never seen her brother laugh before. In fact, she's never seen him smile. This was rather uncomfortable and she slowly inched off the bed, her own stuffed animal pressed tightly against her chest.

"Wow, thank you for that. I really needed it. At first I thought you were going to say something about that stupid stork, but this is so much better. You really are an idiot."

Yoona let the insult glide right off of her and cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean? What stork?"

Eunhyuk wiped his eyes and smirked at her, "Are you stupid? It's that dumb bird who supposedly drops a baby on people's doorsteps."

"I've never heard of that."

"I've never heard of 'The Goddess of Fertility'."

He jumped off his bed and headed for his bathroom. Now that he was awake, there was no point in trying to go back to bed. He might as well head out with his aunt to train and work on his kunai throwing. Just as he was about to close the door, Yoona slipped in and sat on the toilet.

"Hey -"

"Uncle Kankuro told me."

He nearly face palmed. Anyone who believed anything his weird uncle said was obviously dumber than he thought. But one look at his innocent sister's face, whose bright eyes shinned with curiosity, only confirmed his theory. He patted her on the head and pointed behind him.

"I have to piss, move."

Yoona moved to the side of the tub and shook her head, "You shouldn't use such language, what if the baby picks up on it?"

"The baby can kiss my ass."

"Eun-eun!"

"I'm joking." He chuckled and proceeded with his business.

Yoona looked away and said thoughtfully, "If there is no such thing as a fertility goddess, then where do babies come from?"

"Sex, duh."

He flushed the toilet and began his morning rituals. His sink, unlike his sister's, was completely and utterly impeccable. Not a toothbrush out of place and everything was neatly organized. He had no tolerance for messiness and hated disorder, everything had it's place and if it didn't then it obviously didn't belong. Which was why he hardly ever left his room. His obsession with gaining strength and becoming more powerful was really the only reason why he ventured beyond the comfort of his home.

If he wanted to defeat his father and become the most powerful shinobi in the world, he obviously needed to train. Of course, no one needed to know of his little goal just yet.

"What's sex?"

Eunhyuk nearly swallowed his toothpaste, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you know everything."

Well, he couldn't deny that. Aside from being an incredibly skilled shinobi in training, he considered himself a genius. When he was training, he was reading. And with the massive library in their home, filled with a countless amount of books thanks to his mother, he had ultimate and limitless access to knowledge day in and day out.

With an exasperated sigh, he began to explain, "Sex is the copulation between two individuals, in this case a male and female. Biologically, it is the process of combining and mixing of genetic traits. This will usually result in the specialization of an organism into a male or female variety, also known as the baby. Sexual reproduction involves combining specialized cells to form offspring that inherit traits from both parents."

He looked over at his sister to see if she understood anything he just said, but found her modeling in front of his wall mirror. Let it be known that the world's most narcissistic female reside in the Sunagakure and took the form of one Sabaku no Yoona. Aside from being completely dense, she was completely and utterly self-absorbed. A trait that was constantly being reassured by everyone who complimented her. Which was on a daily basis.

"Yoona, are you even listening to me?"

She quickly looked away, "I'm sorry, what?"

The toothbrush in his hand nearly snapped in half, "Go talk to mom and dad."

"Okay!" Yoona was more than happy to talk to her parents about anything, because unlike her brother, they didn't use big words to try and confuse her. Honestly, it was as if he thought her ignorant or something.

She quickly ran down the stairs and avoided crashing into some of the servants. Voices were heard coming from the living room, and she found both her parents inside. Her mother was laying on the her side on the sofa while her father, still in his formal attire, sat across from her. His hand was on her stomach, rubbing it with the utmost care. She'd never seen them so happy before.

Sakura looked up once she realized they were not alone, "Yoona, I thought you were with Eunhyuk."

The child entered the room with on graceful feet. She smiled beguilingly and both adults knew she was up to no good, "I just had a little chat with him."

"Oh dear," Gaara mumbled.

"Really? What did you two talk about?"

Yoona stopped just before the pair and looked up at them with an innocent face, "What's sex?"

She swore she heard her father choke. Sakura slowly sat up and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "What did your uncle tell you?"

"He said you and daddy were blessed by the goddess of fertility with a child of life and that this was the savior of our future."

The pink-haired doctor shot her husband a peeved look, "Did your brother get into my morphine stash again?"

"Mommy!" Little Yoona stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "What's sex?"

"Erm . . ."

And so both parents were stuck with explaining the concept of _the birds and the bees, _one of the sorriest excuse of examples they could ever think of. But it wasn't as if they could actually tell her what it actually is, she was only six for heaven's sake. Even if she was unusually perceptive for a child, sex was just something that would have to wait.

By the end of their discussion, Yoona was still confused and both her parents were unwilling to go on any further.

"So . . . this sex, you also used it to make Eun-eun and I?"

Sakura nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

"Oh," Yoona smiled brightly, "I guess that makes more sense, uncle Kankuro said you sacrificed a lamb to the harvest god and that Eun-eun was the the son of an evil man and I was born to stop him from doing terrible things."

Gaara visibly stiffened, "Terrible things?"

"Yeah, like burn down the village and take over the world. But that's silly!"

"Yes . . . that is very silly." Suddenly his eyes became glazed and it took everything in Sakura not to smack her husband upside the head.

"Sex sounds more reasonable, I think I like sex!"

This time, it was Sakura who choked and watched with an incredulous expression as Yoona skipped happily away.

"My son is going to kill me, what have I ever done wrong to him?"

"Gaara, not another word."


	3. Chapter 3: eleven

**dedicated to IWishICouldSleep**

* * *

><p>You know something is very, <em>very <em>wrong when your wife, your brilliant wife, cannot for the life of her come up with a reasonable explanation for what is going on. Your youngest son, Taemin, wisely keeps his mouth shut and slumps down from his mother's lap and casually walks out of the room. He closes the door quietly and you are stuck in one of the most awkward situations of your life.

"Mom, Dad, did you hear me?"

Sakura nods, rather slowly though, and turns to you for help. But you are as lost as newborn and have no idea how to respond to a situation such as this. They certainly didn't tell you how to handle these type of predicaments in those baby books. Why didn't they? You've read over 200 of them and none could have prepared you for this moment. You are left a spluttering mess. What a fine father and kazekage you have become.

"I said, I think I'm gay; is that alright with you?"

Yoona is a beautiful and intelligent eleven year old girl, and you aren't just saying this because you're the father. Her hair has gotten lighter, just like Sakura said it would, and with eyes as green as the sea. She's been ranked rookie of the year for two years straight and already a chuunin. Her teachers say by the time she turns sixteen she'll be ready for ANBU. But you know she's not a killer, she's not malicious or cruel. She enjoys eating sweets in the park, her favorite color is baby blue, and she adores shopping with her mother. She appreciates life, and knows death is as natural as breathing.

You've been good to her, you spoil her and give her whatever she wants. All she has to do is ask and it will be hers in a heartbeat. You can count on one hand how many times you have denied or gotten mad at her. However, it seems some things are about to change. Starting now.

"Um . . . honey, I don't understand," Sakura is the first between the both of you to speak.

"What's there to not understand? I like girls, plain and simple."

"Yes, but weren't you dating that Kuro boy just a couple days ago?"

Your ears perk up, "Dating? A boy?"

Oh yes, many people knew of your protectiveness over your only daughter. You've scared off a number of boys and made it clear that no man would ever touch your precious child. Yoona might have been oblivious to this, but not Sakura, nope. She's made it her life's goal to socialize your little princess to the male species so that she can _grow up _and _make friends_. You don't see why she can't just make friends with girls.

And then you realize, she has been making friends with girls. _A lot of girls. _And then you start to think, maybe having a lesbian daughter isn't so bad. At least she won't be interested in dirty boys who will try and steal her away from you. But then again, it'll be a dirty girl who will be stealing your daughter away.

"Hush, Gaara. Yoona, is this some kind of protest?"

Your daughter laughs, and she sounds so much like her mother it makes your hear melt.

"No mom, this is who I am. To be honest, I only talked to the boys you introduced me to because I knew it would make you happy. I think I've always known I was gay, I just needed to date around to fully realize that. When I'm with a girl, there's this indescribable feeling inside me and I feel like I'm going to burst into flames. There's this girl, her name's Seohyun and she's the most incredible person I've ever met . . ."

You listen to your daughter talk about the girl of her dreams and you can almost taste the love that pours out of her. Her eyes become softer and there's a slight glow to her skin, the air around her becomes lighter and you realize this must be how you felt when you fell in love with Sakura. You turn to the woman whom you've given your heart too and see she is smiling and it's taking everything in her to not take her child into her arms.

"You swing for the other team? I'm not surprised."

And like glass shattering a peaceful dream, your see your eldest son leaning against the doorway with a half eaten apple in his hand. He looks at his sister with concealed affection and masks his face with indifference and condescending smirks. You have a pretty good relationship with him, but you still can't shake that old lady's word out of your head and catch yourself watching your back from time to time.

"Eun-eun, we're so glad you can join us." Sakura opens her arms and beckons him in.

He talks a couple steps in, but goes no further and sits down on the arm chair. His eyes are on his sister and bites into his apple. Eunhyuk is also a chuunin, and like his sister, will also be eligible for ANBU by the time he turns sixteen. Although, if he wanted to he could easily take the exams now and pass with flying colors. You know this and fear it. Your children are growing up too fast and only wish they would slow down to enjoy life, unlike you. You've always had something to prove and too hot headed for your own good.

But you won't make the same mistakes with your children. At least with Yoona, you know you won't have to worry.

"Yoona, this isn't some kind of phase you are going through is it?" You're glad your voice comes out clear and steady.

"Nope, I've given this a lot of thought; I'm attracted to girls."

"You're only eleven."

"And you were twelve when you met mom."

"Yes, but we didn't start seeing each other for another ten years."

Yoona chewed her lower lip, "Daddy, are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

If you had eyebrows you know they'd fly straight into your hairline, "What on earth would ever give you that idea?"

"Well, you and mom seem so apprehensive to accept this idea." She plays with the carpet with her feet and looks down.

Sakura smiles gently, "Oh sweetie - "

"That's because you just destroyed their hopes of having any grandchildren."

Yoona reels on her brother so quickly you're the one who gets whiplashed.

"Shut up Eun-eun, any gay couple can have children. Plus, at the rate that your going I'm sure mom and dad will have plenty of grandchildren before they're old and grey."

She's seething and it is a rather frightening sight. But then you gather your thoughts and comprehend what your daughter just said.

"What?"

Yoona turns back to you and Sakura an points an accusing finger at an apathetic Eunhyuk, "I'm not allowed to hang out with guys, even if I don't want to date them, but he gets a new girlfriend every week! It's not fair!"

Both you and Sakura give your son a rather hard look, but he merely shrugs and continues eating his apple. You will deal with him later. Right now, your distressed looking daughter is more important.

Her arms are crossed and she's looking like a wounded kitten, ready to lash out at anyone. You stand and take her into your arms. She tightens her hold on you and cries silently into your robes. Awkwardly, you rub her back to try and sooth her. Sakura caresses her arms and speaks reassuring words.

You could never hate your daughter, never. In all actuality, you really don't care if she's gay, straight, bi or whatever. Yoona is your first born, and you love her more than anything in the world. You want to protect her, but she doesn't need it. All she's ever asked for and all she'll ever want is support. And she will always have it, from you and her mother.

"This girl, Seohyun, is she important to you?"

She looks up at you with a teary eyes and nods.

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner, so that we can all meet her."

Her eyes widen for a second before a bright and sunny smiles breaks out, "R-really?"

The corners of your lips lift and nod.

"Okay! I'll go call her right now!" She slips out of your arms and makes for the door, but not before coming to a halt and running back to you.

She kisses you on the cheeks and mutters a squeaky _thanks, daddy _and leaves the room.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Sakura takes your hand and squeezes it.

You turn to her with soft eyes and open your mouth to speak when you hear a scoff at the end of the room. Eunhyuk throws the apple core away and stands up to leave.

"Not so fast young man."

He lifts his head and remembers his parents are still here.

"We need to talk."

"I swear I'm not gay."

* * *

><p>I love awkward father-daughter bonding moments. Reminds me of my dad and I<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: sixteen

****Dedicated to Hitomix and Jade Eyes****

* * *

><p><strong>January 13th<strong>

Today, my children became official jounins. I couldn't be more proud. They truly are the pride of the village. As predicted, Yoona is now enlisted in the ANBU black ops and Eunhyuk is part of the special force. I suspect Taemin will also be achieving great things like his siblings, he's already a brilliant medic like his mother.

Sometimes I wonder if they are growing up too quickly, makes me a little sad sometimes. It was only yesterday I was teaching them how to walk, and now they're going on assassination missions in enemy territory and coming home covered in blood. I don't think Sakura appreciates the stains on our carpet.

**February 4th**

Apparently Yoona is not a lesbian, she is _bisexual. _Whatever that means. I knew she was going through a phase. But I can't believe she had to tell us during dinner, seriously, couldn't she have waited when I didn't have something to choke on? Eunhyuk says she's happy sticking her hands down anyone's pants and being happy with what she finds. I really did not need to hear that. Nope.

Which brings me to my other issue, Eunhyuk seems to have a bit of a sister-complex. At first I thought it was because they were close as siblings, but apparently I've overlooked some things. I mean, is it really natural to catch your eldest son spying on his sister when she's swimming with her friends? He _accidentally _shot a brigade of kunai knives at me. He says I caught him by surprise. I call bullshit.

**March 28th**

My daughter says I am romantically-retarded. Ouch. Way to damage a man's pride. She says I have no romantic bone in me and still can't believe I managed to woo her mother off her feet. Darling, you obviously don't know what goes on behind our bedroom doors . . . and I'm glad you don't, and I never want you to engage in those kind of activities until you're at least forty. Do you understand?

Erm, anyways. Today, my wife turns forty-one. She says she's old and wants to be left alone. I proceeded to worship her body with my talented tongue and fingers. She said she felt twenty-one and could never love another man. Yeah, I still got it in me.

**April 6th**

There isn't a whole lot to say today, not much happened . . .

_Other then the fact that my son tried to kill me again._

After catching him spying on Yoona for the upteenth time, he attacked me with this giant tornado and nearly blew me all the way to konoha! He said he was caught off guard and didn't realize it was me. I am so close to strangling him. He knows my chakra signature and it wasn't as if I was sneaking around _unlike some people I know._

I think my suspicions have been confirmed, my son is indeed trying to kill me.

**May 21st**

I didn't realize how troublesome having a daughter was until today. The first sixteen years were fine, a bit difficult, but okay. At first, we were planning to simply take her out to dinner and give her those shoes she's been begging me to buy her. But _no_, apparently every girl _must _have a sweet sixteen for her birthday or else I didn't love her. How absurd.

Today, I learned what it means to have your life flash before your eyes. The Akatsuki attack doesn't count, because it doesn't anywhere near to the sheer horror I faced with drunk teenagers, my daughter dancing on a stripping pole, and her own brother shoving dollar bills down her shirt.

**June 5th**

I appreciate Taemin's simplicity, I really do. He's a quite and studious boy who keeps to himself and only speaks when he's spoken to. He's not a shinobi and has no desire to be, but wishes to become a full fledged medic nin like his mother. He enjoys dango and tea in the afternoon, accompanied by a small nap before going back to work. I suspected for his tenth birthday he wanted something medical related, and I was right.

What I didn't anticipate, however, was him asking me for a forty, grade A silver steel scalpel. What I also didn't expect was to run into his enormous collection of knives and pointy weapons.

J**uly 10th**

The day I found out some _boy _made my daughter cry was the day I almost started the fifth shinobi war. I honestly don't care if he's the son of the konoha's current rokudaime, I was ready to wring that kid's neck, alliance be damned. However, as I was ready to dispatch my army, I found him hanging by his at the village entrance. His face was well beyond bloodied and damaged.

I'd give my thanks to my son, but I have a huge inkling that this is a dire warning of my impending doom.

**August 26th**

Today I found a dead rabbit in my office.

At first I thought it was a sick joke from Kankuro, he's always doing things like this, but then I remembered he's not even in the village at the current moment.

I looked out the window and find a pair of familiar green eyes looking at me in the thick of trees. This cannot end well.

**September 24th**

Sakura says for our seventeenth anniversary, she has a special surprise for me. To be quite honest, after being a husband and father for so long hardly anything surprises me now.

But when I see her in our bed, wearing the most _seductive _piece of lingerie I have ever seen, I am happy to say I am thoroughly surprised. I wasn't aware you could take these things off with your teeth.

**October 31st**

I don't think I've ever been more flustered or fearful in my life. Here is my baby, my child, my only daughter wearing the world's tiniest nurse outfit and telling me it's okay _because everyone else is wearing it_. I tell her to change, but she's stubborn and won't budge. Annoying woman.

And then there's the issue with my son. The youngest is a ninja turtle, which I'm fine with and watch him happily leave with his friends to go trick or treat. But with Eunhyuk standing so close to Yoona, wearing a gruesome doctor's costume and telling me he'll _watch _over her, I don't know whether to feel relieved or worried.

**November 27th**

I am thankful for my wife, my beautiful mate who has stayed with my through my ups and downs, and mothering my wonderful children.

I am thankful for said children, who despite give me the worst headaches and heart attacks, I love them with all my being and would die to ensure their happiness and safety.

I am also thankful I managed to escape in one piece after a vicious sparring with my oldest son.

**December 25th**

"Daddy, here's your present!" Yoona hands me a red box and I open it to find a new scroll kit I have been itching to get. I kiss her forehead and she runs back to her mother.

"Here's mine." Taemin shoves a green box in my arms and I find a gold ring inside, "It's to replace the last one I accidentally broke last week." He puffs his cheeks and blushes, but I pat his head and give my thanks.

We turn to Eunhyuk, who stand before us with his hands in his pockets and in an arrogant slouch.

"Where's your gift, idiot?" Yoona growls.

He smirks and says, "I gave him another day."

This child will receive nothing but coal for the rest of his life, I guarantee that.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone had a nice holiday!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: twentyone

**Last chapter dedicated to nat19hae23**

* * *

><p>Not much was known about the youngest Sabaku child. He was a distant and quiet character, never one for small chit chat and preferred reading at the library than playing outside. More often then not, his nose was usually stuck in a book and his mind off in some distant land where his brother wasn't a psychopath bent on destruction and his sister acted her age.<p>

Aside from being somewhat of a social outcast, he was a true genius at work. With guidance from his godmother, the lady Tsunade, and his own mother, he had accomplished more in his fifteen years than any senior medic ever could. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he preferred the dead over the living. He saved people of all age and sizes, some civilians and most shinobis. But he preferred the company of the dead than being around those who were still breathing.

The dead never gossip, never asked him insistently for dates, or try to murder their father in hopes of gaining some unfathomable power. When he cut them up, they didn't scream or cry for their mommies either. All the knowledge he gained were thanks to the many, many corpses he dissected in his spare time. He could write books on all his discoveries, and at some point he did. Even Sakura looked at it for references from time to time

Yes, Taemin was a rather odd child to many people. Sometimes, even his own parents would worry. But he didn't seem to mind and being the youngest, he easily got away with his unusual behavior. Eunhyuk respected his decisions and left him alone, speaking to him occasionally only to borrow one of his many knives.

Yoona, on the other hand, decided no brother of hers was going to live the life of a hermit while she was alive.

"Where are you taking me?"

The older girl grinned wildly as she dragged the poor boy away from the hospital. Despite digging his heels into the ground, she used her super human strength to pull him out easily.

"It's a beautiful, sunny day and you're spending it in the morgue! Do you realize how depressing that it?"

"No." He all but growled.

He may love his sister dearly, but he wasn't afraid to use his pointy weapons to escape from her clutches.

"Well, it is. And as your big sister, I am going to take you out to lunch and we are going to spend the day bonding!"

"Don't we bond enough at home?"

As they turned a corner, he nearly collided with an elderly woman and profusely apologized while trying to untangle himself from Yoona.

"You're always in your room and the door's always locked. We hardly ever see each other nowadays, I really miss you."

He could easily hear the pout in her words, but knew it was all a fib. He learned through personal experience and observation that she only ever used this tone of voice whenever she tried to get her way – and it worked. Every single time, no one, not even his own father, could deny her. She had the entire village eating out of the palm of her hand. And once again, she willed her magic to melt away the icy exterior surrounding the reluctant boy.

"Fine."

She squealed with glee and brought him into a bone crushing hug.

"Wonderful! There's this perfect little place we're going to, I know you'll just love it!"

He swore on his dead grandmother's grave if this perfect place was pink and frilly, he was going to kill himself.

**XX**

Unfortunately, he spoke far too soon. Apparently, someone had the bright idea to build a maid café in the shopping district. Not only did this mean good business was a guarantee, but there were always hoards of customers coming and in out of the shop daily. The main population demographic were mainly teenagers. Female teenagers. Most of whom with raging crushes on the sandy-haired boy.

"I hate you so much."

"I know, I love you too Tae-tae." Yoona smiled and browsed through the menu thoughtfully.

"Stop calling me that!" If looks could kill, the woman would have been dead ages ago.

"Why?"

He let out an aggravated sigh, "Because it's annoying."

"Eunhyuk doesn't mind when I call him Eun-eun."

"That's because he wants to fu - "

"Are we all ready to order?"

Taemin nearly jumped out of his seat. The maid popped out of nowhere he nearly had a fright. She was probably a shinobi, damn these sand ninjas.

"I'll just have the spaghetti with meatballs, please. Tae-tae, what about you?"

The surrounding females, including the maid, giggled daintily. He threw them all a heavy glare and crossed his arms over his chest, looking ever like a petulant child.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

She _tsked_ lightly and handed the menus over, "He'll have chicken noodle soup in a bread bowl with an apple on the side."

"Alright, and your drinks will come out shortly." The maid collected the menus and returned to the kitchen.

Yoona smiled and took out a hand mirror to check her face, "I know you better than you know yourself, little brother. I know everything from what you like to wear, eat, and read. We may not be around each other much, but I pay attention to every detail. That's how I became an Anbu captain at such a young age."

"Because you're nosy and spy on everyone?" He pouted.

She closed the mirror shut and turned to Taemin, "Because I have eyes on the back on my head. I see and hear everything. I'm not a genius like you, but I'm cunning and very witty if I do say so myself. Basically, I know everything about everyone."

He wasn't sure if he should be afraid or impressed at this point. But considering how this was Yoona, the youngest Anbu captain in Suna history, and the fact that she was his sister; he should be feeling thankful and ever so glad she was on his side.

"However," She rested her head on her palm of her head and leaned in closer, that sly smile coming returning, "There is something that I do no know and it has been bugging me for days."

"And what would that be?"

"Are you dating someone?"

Taemin nearly choked on the water the café so graciously provided. The girls started to giggle again, blushing widely when shot a glance their way.

"Here are you drinks!" The maid handed Yoona her orange juice and Taemin his milk tea boba, then turned to leave.

"Come on! I'm your big sister, I have to know this things!"

"And may I ask why?" He scowled.

"So that I may know who the unfortunate girl or boy -"

"_I'm not gay!_"

" - is and help guide you on your way to everlasting love."

"You have been reading far too many romance novels."

Yoona sighed dreamily, "I'm not talking about those kinds of love, though they are fantastical, I'm talking about the kind mom and dad have. They've been married for twenty-three years you know, now that's commitment."

"I can count."

But his words went unheard as his older sister continued to gush unabashedly about her devoted parents, "Oh what I would give to find my perfect soul mate! I've gone through so many boyfriend and girlfriends, it makes me so sad. No one ever seems to be that special someone for me."

"Perhaps if you stopped looking and let nature take it's course, you'll find that someone without having to break so many hearts." He spoke without looking at her, playing with the little black beads in his drink absentmindedly.

She smiled, "So there is someone."

"No."

"Liar, liar. You always bite your left cheek when you lie and you never look at the person in the eyes. Tell me, who is the girl?"

"No one, because there isn't anyone!"

She began to blow bubbles in her drink, "Tell me, what are you so afraid of?"

"I thought you knew everything."

"I know you're afraid of spiders, I know you hate it when things are unorganized and dirty. But every now and then something slips right by me and I'm felt wondering and curious. Tae-tae, do you know how mom and dad met?"

He swallowed his boba and looked up, "At the chuunin exams when they were twelve."

"Good, very good. Do you know when they started dating?"

"When they were twenty?"

"Excellent. Did you also know before that, dad almost killed mom?"

That he did not know. His eyes grew wide for a few seconds, "Why?"

When she looked at him, an odd sensation blossomed in his chest. Right then, he thought he was looking at his mother. The way she smiled, she looked exactly like her. Normally, she was always teasing and playing tricks on him. It wasn't very often he got to see her serious side, except when scolding Eunhyuk, or this tame and gentle visage.

"She tried to protect the person she loved."

"But I thought she always loved dad."

"You're partially true. You see, before they got together, there was another. His name was Uchiha Sasuke."

He was stunned, "The murderous traitor? Mom was in love with him?"

"Yes, back when she was a genin and stilled lived in Konoha. During the chuunin exams, things got out of hand and dad tried to kill him, but mom got in the way. She was trying to protect Uchiha Sasuke, because she loved him."

It was strange really, hearing all this from his older sister rather than his mother. She never said anything about that and so was left with the notion that his mother and father had always loved each other from the beginning and everything worked out in the end. But with this new discovery, he didn't exactly know how to process it.

"Why're you telling me all this?"

"Because that's what love is. Willing to give your life up for someone because they mean more to you them yourself. However, _true_ love is letting go of your past and opening yourself up to another. Despite what dad did, mom never hated him. She let the Uchiha go and gave herself up to someone who truly deserved her. She moved to another village so vastly different from her own, just to be with dad. She loves him, and you'd have to be a blind fool to not see it."

As their order arrived, neither sibling broke eye contact.

"And now we're back to my question; what are you afraid of?"

Taemin twirled the soup, watching the steam rise and disappear into the air. His heart pounded earnestly in his chest, threatening to break free and make a run for it. This was probably the longest conversation he's ever had with anyone, his father not included. He felt vulnerable, but knew his sister would never do anything malicious to hurt him.

"Do you remember that day Seohyun broke up with you?"

"Yes."

"How she left you for a _guy_."

Yoona nodded.

"Well, you stayed in your room for two weeks and refused to come out to see anyone. You hardly ate, and I'm sure you lost a significant amount of weight because of that. Your windows were closed and the blinds shut tightly. When you finally did come out, you were so pale I couldn't tell you apart from the walls. Actually, you looked a lot like the corpses I'm always around in the hospital. But I could make out the tears on your face, they still looked fresh. I know you were crying for two weeks straight."

She took tiny bites of her lunch, remembering all to clear of her first heartbreak. Many more soon followed after that. But each time, she emerged a little stronger.

"You must have been so hurt, not even Eunhyuk could make you smile. I mean, he groped you and you didn't even try to hit him. However, a month after that you were happy again. It was as if the whole thing never happened. You moved on, dated more people, and life started moving again."

He ripped out a piece of bread and dipped it in the soup, "I'm not strong enough to do that."

"Do what?"

"To be in love, to move on from a break up. I can't handle things like that. I turn away from people and close myself up because I'm weak. I can't do it."

Yoona chuckled, "I'm sure if you can cut open a dead pregnant woman and pull out her unborn child without squirming, you can get yourself one girlfriend."

"Oh yeah? How am I supposed to get a girlfriend if I don't even have any friends."

"What are you talking about? You have some!"

"The weird kid in the library doesn't count, and those people in the hospital are supposed to talk to me – we work together."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Think of it this way, when dad was your age, he was a socially awkward penguin."

"A socially awkward penguin?"

"Yep. Not only was he dealing with the shukaku and akatsuki, but he finally started interacting with people! He spent so many years being avoided and all alone he had to idea how to talk to anyone, let a long a girl. It took one person, Konoha's own rokudaime,"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yep, it took only one person who change everything. It'll be alright Tae-tae. All you need is one good friend to change your entire world and the next thing you know you'll be running this village!"

Taemin chuckled, "That is if Eunhyuk doesn't beat me to it first."

"Yeah, he's on a whole different level. Let's not talk about him."

He looked out the window, watched the people walk by in all their busy body glory. Humans were so fascinating, these bags of blood and bones. If you push them down, they will always get back up. Cut a finger off and they'll find a way to improvise. They were unpredictable and too difficult to study, they moved with time and never kept still. Perhaps he had been fighting off being a person for so long, he forgot how to appreciate life.

Maybe it really did take just a single organism, another person to completely change himself. He wasn't getting any younger, and despite being fifteen, he still felt older than his twenty-one year old sister. Just as long as she stopped calling him Tae-tae, he'll take whatever she throws at him.

"Alright . . . I'll do it."

Yoona looked up from her plate, "Do what?"

He scowled and blushed heavily, "You know what I mean, don't make me say it out loud."

Before he even had a chance to move, she reached across the table and pulled him into another suffocating hug. The women cooed and awed at the scene, making life a little more embarrassing for him.

"Let go you crazy woman!"

"Never!" She laughed and ruffled his hair, "We're gonna have so much fun together, maybe you'll even smile before you conk off and die!"

"I sincerely doubt that."

**XX**

"Look Gaara, there's a commotion inside one of the shops." Sakura tugged on her husband's sleeve and pointed towards the café.

He turned around and tried looking through the window, "I can't see anything."

"I think . . . I think those are our children."

With a closer look, he could faintly make out a brunette squeezing a poor, innocent child and laughing manically.

"I refuse to believe we are related to that."

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed, take care!<p> 


End file.
